Forgotten (3rd in Evangeline Series)
by Time Lady Evangeline
Summary: Time to tackle more trouble for the Time Lord and his beloved sister. I bring in some romance here!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm baaaack! And I've brought the next fanfiction! Now, before I forget..**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO. ALL RIGHTS GO TO BBC.**

**Okay, that's done, so I'd really like to know what you think about this series :) reviews are always welcome and I will do my best to answer them. I'm a bit busy with school and sports, but that won't stop me from trying to upload every night :Dx Read on!**

Doctor Who Fanfiction: Forgotten

[3rd Fanfic in the alone series, Featuring Evangeline, (narrator)]

"Are you coming or what?" The Doctor asked as he was about to open the TARDIS doors. River was visiting her mum and dad, so he hadn't stopped to do environment check.

"Hold on just a minute!" I yelled back, my fingers fumbling again as I tried to tie my shoes. It had been an off-morning. I was slightly dizzy, and a minor headache was remaining steadily with me, giving me some difficulty with a few tasks. Finally, I got my shoes tied and went out to meet the Doctor.

"It's about time!" He said, laughing a bit as he opened the door. An icy wind blew across my face, and I shivered, stumbling back a bit.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just... colder then I expected, that's all."

"Oh, alright then. Come on!" We ran across the icy planet, and I saw something buried in the snow. Looking at it more carefully, I found it was a Vortex Manipulator. Flipping it over, I found a name etched into it, and read it aloud.

"Captain Jack Harkness." The Doctor raised an eyebrow as I handed it to him to see. I knew Jack, (he didn't know me) but he worked at Torchwood Industries now. What would his device be doing on an icy, abandoned planet?

"Doctor, what if he's here?" I asked, and he looked down at me kneeling in the snow.

"Well, we will just have to find that pervert, won't we?" He grinned and gave me that I-think-this-will-be-fun look, and I stood, neither of us knowing where to start. Suddenly, the Doctor dropped onto all fours, licking the snow.

"You're ridiculous sometimes! You know, you look like a dog right now! Do you want a bone?" I teased.

"No, wait, Evangeline! This isn't snow."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's ash. This entire planet is covered with...ash."

"How is that possible? It's cold, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's the problem. Why? Why is it cold? Looks like we'll have to find out." He dug deeper into the snow, and I saw his hand brush something, but he didn't notice.

"Doctor!" I pushed him out of the way, digging further, uncovering something. I saw gold buttons, no, an entire coat. I kept pushing the snow out of the way. Soon, I discovered it was a whole _person_ under there. Furiously, I dug more. The Doctor realized what was happening and got down to help.

Upon uncovering the face, we found Captain Jack. Knowing he was immortal, I whispered in his ear.

"Captain, if you don't get up right now, we will leave you here." He sat up, coughing ash. His eyes widened as he saw the Doctor.

"Doctor! You're here!

"Yes. Now, what happened here? Where are we?"

"Doctor..." Tears filled Jack's eyes. "This is Earth."

The Doctor and I were both in shock for a moment, then he spoke. "But, Jack, there's nothing here."

"We were attacked. Torchwood tried to defend Earth, but it was already too late. They called themselves Sontarans, they destroyed everything."

"Where are all the people Jack?" Jack looked away, but the Doctor grabbed him and forced him to face him. "Where are all the people?!"

Jack started to cry. "Gone. I couldn't save them. They're all dead. I failed Doctor. Every last human was killed. This planet is nothing but ash." I was crying now, as was the Doctor. "Honestly Doctor, I wish I could die sometimes!" I hugged Jack, as the Doctor stood.

"No. No, there must be a way to reverse it! No!" His companions and their families were on that planet as it was destroyed as well. Donna, Martha, Sarah Jane, Mickey, Wilfred, and everyone else, all dead. The entire, brilliant human race. But, no. He wouldn't let them go down without a fight.

"Come on Evangeline, Jack! Now!" They ran into the TARDIS, and the Doctor set the coordinates for the Shadow Proclamation. Rage was overflowing in the Doctor's hearts and all three of us remained silent, every few moments a tear streaming down one of our cheeks.

The TARDIS landed, and the Doctor stormed out furiously, Jack and I silently following. "Fro-To-No-To-Cro!" He yelled, as he continued on.

"I demand to be seen now!" He yelled. Someone immediately came up to him, leading all three of us to a room. A woman walked in, and asked us what the problem was.

"What's the problem, you ask?! Earth has been completely destroyed, the entire human race wiped out! It's a level 5 planet!" He pounded his fist on the table.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but you have to calm down."

"The Sontarans destroyed Earth! How can you be so calm about such a dire situation!"

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you do not lower your tone of voice Sir."

"LOWER MY TONE OF VOICE?! AN ENTIRE PLANET OF INNOCENT PEOPLE WAS WIPED OUT! DON'T YOU TELL ME TO LOWER MY VOICE!"

"Security!" Some of the inter-galactic space police officers came in to retrieve us.

"That's not necessary! We'll fix our own problems!" The Doctor shoved past the Jadoon and we followed him back to the TARDIS. Once inside, he turned to Jack.

"Jack, when did all of this start? Give me a date, a place, anything."

"It started about two months ago, when the Sontarans first arrived in London."

"Okay. Thank you Jack." I was dizzy, leaning against the side of the TARDIS. This seemed too familiar. I could feel my temperature elevating, and I coughed a bit. The Doctor didn't notice, and I was glad. We had too much to worry about right now. The TARDIS landed, and in silence we stepped out. It was beautiful, green grass, trees, and people-beautiful people. It was hard to think that just two months in the future, this place had transformed into that wasteland we had seen.

We were lucky. We had a time machine that could help us go back, and stop that terrible future from happening. The Sontarans hadn't arrived yet. With all the fury building up inside the Doctor, it was obvious that he would kill the first Sontaran he saw. There would be no mercy. No negotiating. Not this time.

We began to walk down the streets, the same streets where I had walked as a very young child after I left Gallifrey. It was hard to think that it had been almost a hundred years since then, for me anyway. Plus, the original me, the one who walked these streets, was dead. I had regenerated.

We went to the building in which Martha Jones worked, and seeing the TARDIS, she ran towards it. She recognized Jack, and she looked at the man standing next to him. "Doctor?"

"Yep."

"Oh, you've...changed."

"Yes, but that's not important now. What's important is that in two months the entire human race will be wiped out unless we stop the approaching Sontarans."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. This entire planet will become a barren icy wasteland. We've already seen it."

"Well then we don't have much time. What is your name?" She said, gesturing towards me.

"I'm Evangeline. The Doctor's sister."

"Oh! Well it's nice to meet you Evangeline." She shook my hand and we went inside the facility.

On the radars, we saw the Sontaran ship approaching. The Doctor didn't hesitate.

"Jack, call Torchwood. Tell them to use the strongest weapon they have left on the approaching ship. The fate of the world depends on it." I didn't protest, and neither did Jack. We knew it had to be done.

"Doctor! You said it yourself that Torchwood weaponry was wrong! You hate killing and weapons in general! What's wrong with you? Why aren't you two saying something?" said Martha.

"Martha, if you saw what we did, you'd understand." Jack and I nodded in agreement, our eyes focused on the floor.

She didn't protest any further. Jack called Torchwood, and while he did, I went and leaned against a wall, closing my eyes. My headache had become considerably worse, and it was hard to breathe. A nerve-wracking cough escaped my lips, but I stifled it quickly enough that no one heard.

Moments after Jack hung up the phone, a Torchwood laser was fired, and the Sontaran ship disappeared from the radar. We shared a group hug, tears coming from each of us. The Doctor said started his farewell to Martha as we began to head out of the building, me stumbling unnoticed behind the three of them. Fire. I felt it again. It hurt so much, but I kept pushing on.

The Doctor turned to look at me, realizing that I was awfully quiet. My cheeks were bright red and the rest of my face pale, sweat beading on my forehead, and I was swaying side to side.

"Evangeline? Are you okay?" I couldn't hear him. Everything was going blurry, and I felt myself falling. Jack caught me just as I lost consciousness. He placed a hand on my forehead, and looked up at the Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dah-Dah-Dahhh-Dunnnnnn! What are you reading this for, go on, READ!**

"Is she supposed to be this warm Doctor?" He came closer and scanned me with his sonic screwdriver. His face was thoroughly surprised at the readings and he said, "Come on, we've got to get to the TARDIS. Thank you for your help Martha. Jack, you can either stay with us or go back and stay with Torchwood two months from now."

"I want to stay with you this time. An immortal human can find it hard to live normally among human society. In fact, I think any human that looks as good as me would have a hard time with the rest of society."

"Whatever, come on." He carried me back to the TARDIS, Jack following. The Doctor went directly to the med bay, placing me on the scanner and turning it on. A few minutes later, the screen read: SEVERE GALLIFREYAN PNEMONIA

"That's impossible!" He yelled, frustrated. He furiously flipped switches and such, trying to get a different response from the scanner. It stayed the same.

"What's wrong Doctor?" Jack asked anxiously.

"She's been sick like this before..."

"Well then, it wouldn't be too unusual for her to get it again, right?"

"She was sick _before_ she regenerated." The Doctor looked up at Jack.

"Wait, aren't you guys completely different after that? How'd it stay with her? Is that even possible?"

"No. I mean, not unless..."

"What?"

"The disease is actually written on her genetic code..."

"What does that mean?!"

"It means that even when she regenerates, the illness comes with her, along with her memories. She... she can't get rid of it." He buried his face in his hands.

"So, you're saying that even if she changes into a completely different person when she's dying, the illness will come with her, possibly killing her again?"

"Yes. She can't escape." As they had been talking, the Doctor had been hooking me up to multiple machines. "She will want River.." He set the coordinates for the Ponds' home, and left Jack to watch me in the TARDIS while he went to get River.

"River! River!" He shouted as he entered the home. River came down the steps, a concerned look on her face, and in the most stunning dress the Doctor had ever seen on her, with makeup that was her perfect color, and her hair done up perfectly. He accidentally let his mouth hang open slightly, and she walked up to him and popped his chin up.

"You came back early." She said, frowning.

"You look stunning! What's the occasion?"

"We were about to go to a party."

"And you never dress like that for me? What's the deal?"

"It's a _wedding_ party, Doctor."

"Well, still..." He pouted. She looked up at him.

"Do you need me for something?" His face turned grim. "Honey, what happened?"

"It's Evangeline. She's really sick. It's bad River. She can't avoid it with regeneration, it's written on her genetic code. She's dying, just like before." River was silent for a moment.

"Give me a second to get my things and tell my parents. I'll be right back."

"Okay. Thanks a lot River." She ran upstairs, and in a moment, she came back, followed by Amy and Rory.

"Doctor, we heard, and we're coming with you!" Amy shouted, holding Rory's in hers, and in the other, they each had a suitcase.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Come on, let's go!" They ran to the TARDIS, and upon entering the med bay, they found me sitting up, smiling weakly, with Jack sitting next to me.

"Evangeline!" River came up next to me. "Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, honestly. It's nothing, I'm sure the Doctor overreacted."

"It's not called overreacting when you pass out in front of everyone." The Doctor interrupted.

"I was just tired, and River…"

"Yes hun?"

"You look like a princess…"

"Well thank you. Are you really feeling alright?"

"Yes!" I began to get out of bed to prove it.

"Now hold on!" This time, it was Rory, who came and made me get back in to the bed. "You need to rest."

"You are all being ridiculous, I told you, I'm _fine._" I jumped out of bed, fast enough so they couldn't stop me, to prove they were wrong. That turned out to be a terrible mistake, and I felt the ground coming closer as I began to tremble and my knees became weak. Startled, Rory caught me before I fell, and settled me back into the bed again.

The Doctor spoke. "Honestly! This incarnation is definitely more stubborn then your last!" He teased, brushing some hair out of my face, as his smile disappeared. He took out his screwdriver again, scanning it over me and reading it, with River, Rory, Amy, and Jack all peering over his shoulder. All of them fell silent.

"What is it?" I asked, even though I didn't need to. I knew I was dying, the same way I was before. I knew I had immensely high fever, even if I were human, which I'm not. My temperature was supposed to be very low, and they knew.

"N-Nothing." Rory muttered.

"Whatever. I-" I broke into a coughing fit the racked through my body, making it harder to breathe. I felt someone rubbing circles on my back as my eyes were clenched shut, and I later found it was River.

"I'm going to give you some medication. Is that ok Evangeline?"

"Sure." My voice was hoarse, and Amy offered me some water. A tear slid down my cheek as the pain grew more and more intense. All these people were here to comfort me. I didn't want them to be sad because of me. The Doctor inserted a needle into my arm. It hurt more then I remembered, and I flinched, concerning the Doctor.

"Ow."

"You alright?" He put a band-aid on it and sat down.

"It's bleeding. I can feel it." I said, looking at my arm. A bruise was creeping up from under the bandage. The Doctor stepped closer, removing it. Blood was pouring from it, and there was a dark purple bruise.

"Your blood isn't clotting properly..."

"What? How is that related to pneumonia?"

"It's not like human pneumonia, it's much, much worse. That is another symptom, that comes with..with..." He trailed off.

"With what Doctor?"

"Stage 2..."

"How many stages are there?"

"Two." Fear gripped my hearts, and the hearts of everyone else in the room.

"Oh."

"Doctor, are you sure there's nothing we can do?!" Amy interrupted.

"There is one thing, one place that can help her. I'm sure of it."

"Well then, let's take her now then!" The Doctor nodded silently. He was holding something back, I just couldn't figure out what. He changed the coordinates, and sent Jack into my room to collect my things.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, what do you think will happen next? Well, why don't you read and find out?**

"Why?" I asked, eyeing the suitcase the Doctor had set down in front me.

"Um, you might be in the hospital for a while. I wanted you to have everything you needed."

"Oh, okay." For some reason, everyone had been really withdrawn since they had come back from talking with the Doctor. The TARDIS doors opened to some alien planet that was devoted completely to the medical field for other planets. We were at a sort of bus stop, where people were lined up against the wall, waiting to board.

"What is this place Doctor?" I asked.

"This is Deronstay, the planet of healing, at its best. They have a special technique of curing any illness."

"How much does that cost? Not that it really matters, you've got unlimited credits."

"It's actually free-of-charge. The people on this planet donate their services to the rest of the galaxies."

"That can't be true. They must need _something._"

"Nope, nothing. They have amazing technology."

"It doesn't feel right Doctor!" I coughed viciously again, but when I pulled me hands away I almost screamed. Blood covered them. My blood. I was already leaning on the Doctor, and when he saw, he picked me up and carried me over to the line of people.

"Your transport is scheduled to arrive in a few minutes. These people can make you better, you're going to be alright."

"Yes, perhaps. But Doctor, tell me the truth. What's the catch?" Tears filled his eyes, as did everyone else's and I was scared as he opened his mouth to speak.

"You lose your most precious memory. They use the energy from them to repair your body." It took a moment for me to get a grip on his words.

"Wait, no! Doctor... You are my most precious memory. Does that mean... I'm going to lose the memory of you?"

"You will only lose as much as they need to use."

"I'm _dying_ Doctor! How much will they use?"

"It will take all the memory of our adventures. I'm sorry." A tear slid down his cool cheek.

"No! I don't want to forget you!"

"Well I don't want to watch you die! I'll always be watching you, don't worry. I love you sister, and I promise, it will be alright."

"Can I at least stay with you?"

"They have strict policy. In order to protect the minds of the patients, they send them to new lives, lives they would have had without those memories, so they can build new memories."

"But I won't have you! I was nothing before I found you! Please, don't make me go!"

"At this rate, you would have less then 12 hours before you were dead. I can't let that happen. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The bus-like vehicle came, and people started boarding. The Doctor put me on my feet and handed me my suitcase.

"You're going to be alright." He hugged me tight, and I didn't want to let go. The other four people with him stood in a line, all of them crying. If this is what I had to do to keep them happy, then so be it. I smiled at them.

"Don't cry for me. And please, don't forget me. This me, the one who knows all of you. Thank you all so much." Trying my best to keep my composure, I stepped onto the bus, and someone helped me into a window seat up front. I looked out at my _family._ The people who cared about me. I would forget them all.

I tried to keep my head forward, looking straight, and not at them, but I couldn't. As the bus was pulling away, I turned my head, and mouthed the word "Goodbye." as I put my hand up on the window, and a teardrop fell, as I started to sob, coughing up more blood.

I arrived at the hospital, now emotionless and empty. I had always thought that I'd get to spend eternity with the Doctor. My condition had worsened, and I was rushed to a room, where they started treatment immediately. They inserted a needle into my neck, hitting a nerve that led directly to the brain. They extracted the energy and began to transfer it to my body.

I cried. Lying in that bed, not being with the Doctor, it was unbearable. Then, he began to slip away from my mind. They put me under anesthesia, and when I finally woke up, my memory of the Doctor was gone, and I was lying in an apartment in a bed, that I knew as my own.

**It's a bit short, but I find it necessary to stop there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, she's forgotten the Doctor! Read on to see what she thinks her life is!**

I was 98 years old, (I really looked and acted like I was 17, so that was my cover age.) and I had a job at the local grocery store while I went to school. I lived alone, I always was alone, since I was seven years old. I knew something about myself, that I had learned for myself. I had discovered I was a Time Lord when I spoke to a man I'd met online who studied Time Lords, and he showed me x-rays of my chest, with two hearts. Since then, I've tried to live a normal human life, but after my regeneration due to severe injuries from being pushed from the top floor of an office building, that had become harder. The original me disappears, and some random new person takes her place. I had to withdraw from people even more. I was alone, the last of my kind.

I got up and got dressed for work. It seemed so normal, and mundane. Walking to work, I tried to avoid eye contact with everyone. Once at the grocery store, I clocked in and went to my checkout stand. That day I had been very tired, and I guess it showed to my boss, the manager. He was around 20 years old, and very good looking. He came up to me.

"Hey Isabella, are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I kept scanning items.

"You sure? I mean, you haven't taken a day off in quite a while, why don't you go home?"

"I couldn't do that... I need the money."

"Consider it a gift. It's Saturday, go home and get some rest, then meet me for lunch tomorrow. It'll be fun. Consider it a deal?"

"Okay." I couldn't argue with my boss. I went and clocked out, dragging my feet. I slung my coat over my shoulders, waving goodbye to my boss and leaving. I had slept as much as usual, even for a human, which was far too much sleep for a Time Lord.

I didn't head home though. I wandered around a bit, ending up at Royal Hope Hospital. The place gave me peace, like I'd never had before. After a while, I went back to my apartment. I fixed myself some macaroni for lunch, then settled on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Why was my life so boring? There had to be something more. I couldn't live forever like this.

That night, I dreamed of the strangest things. There was a blue box, and a man who had an unidentifiable face. He held the warmth and kindness I longed so deeply for, yet the excitement that I needed. Yet the man was sad, crying even. I wished so badly to comfort him, but I didn't even know him, and for some reason, I couldn't get to him.

I woke up in a cold sweat. It was 9:30 AM, and I didn't work on Sundays. I stood and got dressed in my best outfit, that I'd never worn. This was the first time anything ever happened out of my usual schedule in a long time. I did my hair and makeup. For breakfast, I went to the fruit bowl on the table. All that was left was bananas. I reached for one but my hand snapped back at the image of giant gorrillas dog piling someone. But who?

I brushed it off as just a passing thought. By the time I was finished with everything, did the morning chores, and watched some T.V., it was 12:30. My phone rang, and it was my manager, Richard.

"Hello?"

"Hey Isabella. Where did you want to eat today?"

"You pick. You invited me anyway."

"Well, there's a good sandwich shop over on the south side of town. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great."

"Give me your address and I'll go pick you up right now."

"We could meet at the sandwich shop, just give me the address to that place."

"No, it's too far for you to walk. Give me your address." I didn't want him to know that I lived alone. I thought he might think differently of me if he knew I was an orphan, but I couldn't argue with him.

"I live in the apartment complex on Rosewood Drive."

"Oh, I've seen that before. What's your apartment number?"

"32B"

"Okay. I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Okay." We hung up, and ten minutes later he knocked on my door. I took one last look in the mirror and opened the door.

"Hey." I said, smiling.

"Hey, you look great!" I blushed.

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourself."

"Thanks. You ready?" I nodded. "Okay then, come on. Do you need to say goodbye to your parents?"

"Um, they aren't here."

"Oh, do they know you're going somewhere?"

"Yeah. Let's go." I stepped out, locking the door behind me.

"Okay then." In the car, the silence made me uncomfortable. I knew he was thinking, and I couldn't hide the fact I was an orphan from him.

"Um, I don't have any parents." I said.

"Why didn't you say so? I'm so sorry."

"I was nervous."

"Who takes care of you then?"

"I take care of myself. It's honestly not too bad."

"So, you live there all alone?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's okay. Let's have fun the rest of the day, alright?"

"Okay." The rest of the ride over there was pleasant with laughing and joking. We finally got there, and we sat at a table outside. We ordered, and we talked some more. He was a really likeable guy, and we became good friends. Our food came, and as we started to eat, something strange happened.

**Yes, I'm perfectly aware that it's a crappy attempt at a cliffhanger, but who cares? Go to the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just read. I have nothing to say here.**

Everything seemed to slow down. I fell out of my chair onto the ground, in a seizure. Richard panicked, yelling for help. Paramedics were there soon, and I was taken into an ambulance, with Richard. I gained consciousness, and I saw Richard holding my hand, looking down at me.

There was an oxygen mask on my face, and tears flooded from my eyes. A paramedic leaned down and spoke clearly to me.

"Isabella, you are on your way to the hospital. You had a seizure."

"It's gonna be okay Isabella. I'm here." That was Richard. In a matter of minutes, I was being rushed into the emergency room. They started measuring my vitals, and the oxygen mask was replaced with a nasal oxygen tube.

"Richard." I mumbled as he walked into the room.

"Yes?" he pulled up a chair next to my bed.

"I've got to get out of here."

"But these people can help you! You can't leave yet."

"You don't understand! They can't help me!"

"What are you talking about?"

My voice lowered. "I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm not human, Richard. I'm something called a Time Lord."

"You're sick Isabella! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I know exactly what I'm talking about!" I looked around the room, and saw a stethoscope lying on a desk. "Bring that over here." He did, and I put it on him.

"What are you doing?" I put my finger to his lips, and moved the stethoscope to both sides of my chest. His eyes widened.

"I have two hearts. If they find out, I'll be dissected or something."

"But-how's that possible? I mean-"

"Yes, it's possible. Now, I've got to get out of here!"

"Oh, well, how do we do that?" I tried to stand, and I fell.

"Careful!" He came and lifted me back onto the bed. I eyed a wheelchair in the corner, and he understood. Richard brought it over and helped me into it. He pushed me over towards the exit, and an office receptionist questioned him.

"What are you doing?"

"She wants to have some fresh air, sunshine, maybe see some of the flowers outside. Is that illegal?"

"Oh, um, I guess not..." Richard was pushing me out of the building in a matter of seconds. Once in the parking lot, he leaned over and picked me up, running from the hospital. His friend had driven his car to the hospital, so he set me in the back seat and started the car, driving to his house.

"You're not taking me home?"

"No, I think it's better if I look after you at my house. I have an extra room. Is that okay?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for bringing you into this."

"Don't worry. I do have a few questions though."

"Go ahead."

"First of all, if you're some sort of alien, why are you here?"

"It's not like I have a spaceship. My parents sent me here a long time ago, to save my life."

"Okay-no spaceship. That explains that. What happened that your parents had to send you here, by yourself none-the-less?"

"There was a war. The Last Great Time War, between the Time Lords and the Daleks. Everyone died. Everyone but me, because my parents wanted me safe."

"I'm sorry. So, are you sure there's no one left?"

"Yes."

"You said earlier that your parents sent you here a long time ago. How long is that?"

"It was when I was seven years old."

"And you're seventeen? So, eight years ago?"

"91 years ago..."

"What? How old are you?"

"I'm 98 years old. We age very slowly, even with our mind."

"Oh. Well, what's happening to you now?"

"I-I don't know."

"So, it could be anything?"

"Pretty much."

The car pulled into the driveway of a pleasant one-story house.

"We're here. Hold on a minute and I'll help you out." Richard did so, and the house was amazing on the inside, much more impressive then the outside. I somehow felt the strangest feeling of de ja vu...

He took me to the spare bedroom and layed me down on the bed. My head was pounding, and I closed my eyes. He spoke.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, it's alright."

"Maybe some medicine? Would aspirin help?" I sat up, eyes open. I got a pain in my chest, clenching onto it.

"No-No asprin. Allergic. Deadly Allergic." I had gotten the same allergy as my brother, from our parents. I sputtered, as he came and made me lie down again.

"Okay, okay." I settled down, and closed my eyes again.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"It's fine." He sat there on the edge of my bed, stroking my hair. I fell asleep as his warm touch soothed me.

**There he is! Guess what gonna happen between them!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go again!**

In the morning, I got up, and began to get dressed in my work clothes. (He had already brought all my clothes over from my apartment) As I walked out of the room, I found he had breakfast on the table.

"Oh, you don't plan on going to work, do you?" He asked.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"You sort of had a seizure yesterday!"

"So? I'm not human like you! It doesn't affect me the same way! I'm _fine!_" I replied, even though I knew that wasn't the truth, since my head was pounding still and a seizure shouldn't be overlooked, even for a Time Lord. I just didn't want to admit it, or, more so, I didn't want him to worry.

"Whatever. Just make sure you eat, okay?"

"Okay." I sat with him and we enjoyed breakfast, then headed for work together. We clocked in, and went to our separate work places. I stood at the register, occasionally rubbing the bride of my nose, trying to force back the headache, then smiling broadly at the customer and quickly checking their items.

While I was bagging items for a mother of three children, it suddenly felt like I was swimming through syrup. Everything was slow. _Not again..._ I thought, as I fell, another seizure taking hold of me. The woman called for help as she came around to me, her children crying.

Richard had heard the woman yelling, and had run over to see what happened. Finding the commotion was coming from my register, he pushed the others out of the way.

"Don't call an ambulance! It's okay everyone, she's going to be fine. This isn't the first time. I'll go take her home. My shift is about over anyways. Clock us out, John." He carried my limp body to his car, laying me in the back seat.

I was vaguely aware of what was happening. After the seizure, I had been conscious, but in a daze. "R-Richard?"

"Save your energy, don't talk. It's alright." Hearing this, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I lived with Richard for a few months, having seizures every now and then. I was very weak, and it seemed like I was dying. Still, every night without fail, I dreamed of the man, the strange man who I knew, but I didn't know, and the blue box, that was big, yet small, and of the happiness he brought me.

"Izzy! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" He had made pancakes, and I sat down with my glass of orange juice, with my backpack next to me on the floor.

"So, what have you got to do in school today?" He asked.

"I have a science test, and a math test."

"Well, good luck with that. Are you good to walk home or do you need a ride?"

"I want to walk."

"Alright then, make sure you take a jacket, I'll see you later." He stood up to leave.

"Yes Dad." I taunted, sticking my tongue out at him. He had made me stop working, saying it was unnecessary. He fully supported me, financially and otherwise, just like a father. We both left the house, heading in opposite directions.

I had gone two weeks without a seizure, and I thought that maybe, it was over. I was still weak though, and that morning hadn't been my best. It had been hard to focus, and I wasn't feeling well. I wouldn't say so much to Richard though, he'd overreact and make me stay home for the next two days, taking time off work.

I walked into my classroom and sat down, just as the bell rang. Usually, I was at least ten minutes early, but I had been a bit slow in walking that day.

"Hey Isabella, how did you solve this math problem in our homework yesterday?" That was Jennifer, my friend. No one at school knew about my condition, and I'd never had a seizure in front of them, so I wouldn't tell them.

"Like this, see?" I scribbled numbers on the page, finishing in a matter of seconds. I was at the top of my class.

"Woah! How'd you do that?!"

"Here, I'll do it slower." I repeated it again.

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

"No problem, Jen."

The teacher came in, and we all quieted. She was our science teacher, and she passed out the tests. As I stared at the page, my mind felt hazy. I let go of my pencil, and it hit the floor loudly in the silent room. I guess I must have looked really strange, because Jennifer leaned over.

"Hey, are you okay?" She whispered, snapping me out of a sort of the trance.

"Oh, uh, yeah... yeah..."

"What's wrong?"

"No-Nothing."

"You sure?" Then, the teacher heard us.

"Quiet! We are taking a test!" Jennifer looked at me with uncertainty, and returned to her test. Everything went back to silence for the next twenty-five minutes.

I couldn't understand what was wrong. A tear slid down my cheek, catching Jennifer's attention. My body was trembling.

"Hey! What's going on?!" She whispered.

It hurt. It hurt so much. My chest. My head. I wanted to scream. I looked desperately over at her, whispered that I didn't feel well, then ran out of the room.

"Isabella!" The teacher yelled.

" ? She didn't feel well. I'm finished with my test, may I go help her?"

"Of course." With that Jennifer was dismissed, bolting down the hall.

"Isabella! Where are you?!"

"I'm here." I said weakly, leaning against a wall.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. I haven't told you something..."

"What is it?"

"I have seizures. A lot. I think... I might have one in a second... I'm sorry."

"It's okay... What should I do?"

"Do not call an ambulance. They can't help me. Trust me, as soon as it's over, I'll be alright." Everything started slowing down. "It's about to happen. I'm sorry." I slid down the wall onto the floor, seizing. Jennifer cried, her hands over her mouth.

Soon, it was over, and she knelt down to help me sit up. I was terribly weak, and I couldn't stand.

"You've got to go home!"

"No! I'm fine!" A sharp pain hit my chest as I stooped over, coughing. Taking my hands away, I saw blood. Jennifer didn't see, so I tried to hide my hands.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Stop lying to me!" That stopped me dead in my tracks. I hated being lied to, even if it was for my own good. There was someone who always tried to do that. But I couldn't remember for some reason, who that important person was.

I brought forward my hands, and the horror on her face was apparent.

"You need a doctor!" My heart fell to the floor. A little voice inside my head said,_ Yes, a doctor, you need a doctor._ I wanted a doctor, but something told me it wasn't any doctor I was looking for. I needed _the _Doctor. I didn't understand.

"If it's so important to you, I'll go home. But I can't go to a hospital. Trust me, I'm fine."

"But-"

"Trust me Jen, I know what I'm doing."

"Fine. Come on." She helped me to the office.

"I can't tell them what happened."

"I know. I'm just telling them you don't feel well. Don't worry." We stepped in and Jen did all the talking for me. It was hard to breathe, and I sat in the nurse's office, my eyes closed and head back. I heard them call Richard, and he was there in record time.

He stepped into the room, and I put up my head to look at him. The usual lightness in my eyes was gone, and I felt empty. There was someone missing from my life, someone who could make me truly happy. Even when Richard tried his very hardest, no one could amount to what that person was. Yet, I didn't know that person.

"Oh, Isabella. It's alright." He said pitifully, letting me lean against him for support to the car. As we were walking out, I saw Jennifer, pacing and worried.

"Thanks Jen. I'm okay. Promise." Then I was in the car, on my way home. I was well enough to walk now, and I asked Richard if I could be outside for a moment alone, which he reluctantly agreed to.

**What do you think of Richard? Good? Bad? Great? I'm trying here, but I can't do anything without REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reunion Time! Oops, spoilers!**

Out in the front yard, on the porch swing, everything was quiet and peaceful. Then, out of nowhere, I heard the most beautiful of sounds, unimaginable, exciting, yet familiar and pleasant, and I needed to be near it.

Disregarding my condition, I stood and ran, as fast as I could, towards the sound. There, in an deserted alley, I saw the blue box, somehow a connection to me. I stood at the doors. _Home_.

It swung open, and a man stood in the doorway. _The_ man. I was confused, and all I could do was stare, which the man was doing as well.

"E-Evangeline!" He sputtered, and a woman ran up next to him.

"Is it really her!?" She asked.

"N-No, I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else. My name is Isabella." The woman shed a tear, and it was obvious the man was trying not to.

"Of course, of course." He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

"Wait. I know you, don't I? I just... for some reason I... can't remember. But, I dream of you every night, you and your blue box. Who-Who are you?" He looked at me sadly, and then spoke.

"I can't tell you." His head lowered.

"Fine, I don't have much time to question you." I gripped my chest painfully. "I just have one thing to ask." He nodded his head. "What is wrong with me?!" I was desperate, and tears were dripping down my cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Just as he said that, everything slowed down. I pleaded help with my eyes, connecting with his as I fell to the ground.

"Isabella!" He yelled, picking me up. The woman came and soothed me, like no one else ever had. I didn't know her. My eyes started to open again after the seizure, and I found the man brushing hair out of my face. His hand was cool to the touch.

"This is twice today. Damn! What's wrong with me!?" I croaked. The man just stared down at me, lost in deep thought. Then, he turned to the woman.

"Remember not to say your name, or anything that involves us."

"Okay."

"What's going on?"

"Hush-sh-sh. I need you to tell me how to get to your house. Do you live with anyone else?"

"A guy named Richard. He takes care of me."

"Alright. Now, does he know you're a Time Lord?"

"What- How do you know that?! No one knows that except Richard!"

"I know it because you trust me."

"O-Okay. The house is that way." I pointed, and he carried me all the way home, the woman following closely. Richard was outside, pacing. He ran to us when he saw us approaching.

"Where's her bedroom?" The man demanded. Richard was smart not to question him, and showed him inside, then to the bedroom. A hacking cough racked my body, and again, my hands held blood when I pulled them away.

"Isabella!" Richard ran to go get tissues to wipe the blood off. While he was gone, the man turned to me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. It was supposed to work!" He slumped into a chair. The woman came up to him.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked. Richard had just returned.

"Her body is rejecting the treatment. She's one of the few that can't handle it. She and I have gone through too much for them to mess with our important memories. She will die within eight hours. I should've known." He covered his face with his hands and cried.

"Who are you?!" I interrupted. He stopped, staring at me thoughtfully.

"That's right... maybe…" He stood, walking over to me. "Who am I? Evangeline, Who am I?"

"Evangeline..." I whispered. It all seemed so familiar. He came closer. "Who am I Evangeline? Who am I? Who are you?"

"I am Evangeline..."

"Yes, you've got it!" Joy was building up inside him. "Come on, now who am I?"

"T-T-T-" The man was concentrating on me.

"You can do it!"

"Time...L-Lord..."

"Yes! I am a Time Lord! Come on, I know you can do this! What is my name?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Yes you do! Dig deeper! I can help you. Do you want help?"

"Yes." He put his hands on my temples and shut his eyes. Something sparked in my mind, and he let go.

"That's as much as I can do. Your mind won't let me through. Now, come on Evangeline, what is my name?"

"D-D..."

"You've almost got it..." I screamed. My head felt like it would literally split in two. I cried, and I could see the man's hearts breaking.

"It's okay Evangeline." He said, about to cry himself. "You don't have to do it for me. I love you. Don't-Don't cry. I'm sorry."

"D-Do..." His eyes widened, and he turned to the woman.

"She's getting it! You're so close Evangeline!"

"Do-Doc..." Now the man was crying, but it wasn't out of sadness. He was overjoyed.

"Doc-Doc..."

"She's got it!"

"DOCTOR!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, throwing my arms around his neck, sobbing. He picked me up, and Huon particles flowed from the both of us, my memories restoring.

"Brother... I won't let go this time..."

"Good girl. I knew you could do it!" He grinned widely at me, setting me back on my feet.

"River!" I ran to her, hugging tightly.

"Evangeline!" After a brief moment, I looked up at them.

"How are Amy, Rory and Jack? Can I go see them?"

"Amy and Rory went back home, Jack is in the TARDIS."

"Awesome! Let's go!" I turned around, and Richard was staring at us in utter confusion. I took his hands in mine.

"Richard..." His head lowered so I couldn't see his eyes.

"Go." He said, his voice shallow due to the tears he was holding back.

"Wait, I-"

"I said go."

"Richard, listen. This is my brother, and his wife. Our friend is waiting in his spaceship. There's nothing to be scared of."

"Who said I was scared?!" He looked up, growing hurt and anger in his eyes.

"No one did. I'm sorry."

"No, no. I'm sorry. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Just... I love you!" He wrapped his arms around me, and I did the same to him.

"I love you too Richard."

***tears of joy* What do you think? Tell me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, this is 2nd to last chapter! Thanks for reading this far!**

"I love you too Richard."

"Then stay! Stay here!"

"I can't do that. If you saw what is out there, you'd never be able to stay." The Doctor was listening, and interrupted.

"Well, you know, there is room for one more in the TARDIS." He casually slipped the thought into our conversation.

"Really?" I asked.

"Anything for my little sister." I looked at Richard.

"How 'bout it? Will you come? Please Richard, travel through time and space with us. Stay with me." I begged.

"What about my job? My family?"

"It's a _time _machine. No one will even know you're gone. You might even make it to work tomorrow, in a few years."

"Are you sure you'd want me with you?"

"Of course! Please?!"

He paused, looking at my eyes, trying to read them. Finally, he spoke. "Yes. I think I'd like that."

"You'll love it! I promise! Come on, let's go!"

"Okay then, the TARDIS is that way." We stepped out of the house, and Richard looked at me.

"So, you're not sick anymore?"

"There's no guarantee, but it seems that way." I smiled at him.

"And, your real name is Evangeline?"

"Yep."

"Oh, okay. I have a lot to learn, I guess."

"Yes, you do. But you'll learn as you go. Trust me, it's fun!"

"I'm sure I will, as long as I'm with you."

"Don't get all gushy. It's weird."

"Oh, good. I was going to make myself throw up." I rolled my eyes, and he took my hand as we finally made it to the TARDIS.

"Here we are." He looked at the three of us like we were crazy, and I gave him the same stupid grin the Doctor gave me when we first met as I opened the door. The TARDIS made a commotion, and Jack looked toward the door to see what was happening.

"Evangeline!" He was smiling, and ran to me. Then, he stopped. "Do-Do you know who I am?"

"No..." I just had to do it.

"Oh, sorry, I...uh..."

"Oh shut up! I know who you are stupid! I can't believe you fell for that!" I laughed.

"Well how was I supposed to know?!" He smacked the side of my head. "It's nice to see you again. We all missed you."

"Are you gonna just stand there? Or do I get a hug?"

"Same attitude as always." He stepped into my hug, and Richard walked in. I let go of Jack and motioned for him to come closer.

"Richard, this is Jack. He's immortal."

"Oh. So, he is he alien?"

"No, he's human. It's complicated. He became immortal."

"Wow, that's incredible! Is that sort of thing normal for you?"

"Sort of. You'll see."

"Okay then! And I thought you being an alien was weird!"

"Good. The universe is full of surprises, even for us." I winked at him. This was my dream, to be able to love someone, but stay with my brother in the TARDIS, to keep going on adventures. This was more then I could ever imagine, ever wish for.

"I bet. So, where are we going to go?"

The Doctor came up next to us. "Where do you want to go, Richard? Pick any time and place. I think we should start with Earth to get you accustomed, then I'll show you a different planet."

"How about... the California Gold Rush? I don't know... is that silly?"

"Not at all! You know, we might just discover something the world doesn't know!" The Doctor walked over to the console. Everything was as it should be. It doesn't matter what dangers lay ahead, we could face them together.

**If you like Evangeline/Richard, you'll love the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, the final chapter! The next fanfiction in this series is Uncertainties. So be sure to check that out! I'll post it right after I post this.**

Around a year later, Richard and I stood in the front of the church. I felt like a princess in my white gown and veil. The Doctor, River, Jack, Amy, and Rory were all on my side, Richard's family and friends on his.

I had never imagined that I could ever be that happy. I had watched my brother get married, even though he knew what would happen. I knew that someday Richard would die, but I didn't care. He was with me. I finally understood what my brother felt on his wedding day with Rose that made him lose all uncertainty.

I let a tear of joy escape as the preacher finally said "Do you, Evangeline, take Richard as your husband?" (I had decided to let the preacher go through the whole speech, for the sake of Richard's family.)

"I do."

"And do you, Richard, take Evangeline as your wife?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I thought that the kiss the Doctor gave Rose at their wedding was the sweetest. Richard swept me around and held me in the most amazing, no, amazing didn't even begin to cover it, spectacular, magnificent, most loving kiss in the universe. And, it was my first kiss.

"I love you Richard." I whispered.

"I love you too."

The love was real, more real then I had ever known. He took my hand and we ran out together, followed by the other five people who came with us. I was beaming, as was Richard. I knew he would someday bring me heartache, but that was okay. I just had to treasure the moments I would have with him.

"Alright you love birds, where to next?" The Doctor interrupted.

"Surprise us." I said, Richard holding me close. And so, we kept living, in the TARDIS, going on adventures. It was all so perfect. I lived in such a beautiful dream, yet it was just a moment in the life of a Time Lord, a simple sigh in existence. Soon, that brief happiness would come to an end. Still, I held onto those precious moments with everything within me.

***sigh* That's over. I think I pulled that off nicely, but I want to hear what you think! Go on, click the review button! NOW! lol ;)**


End file.
